Izaya, why did you marry me?
by itachiXdeidara
Summary: When a certain protozoan asked because sometimes all he wants is a little answer, from his pretty little mouth. FLUFF. Shizaya.  Turned this into a multi-chap. Snippets on the married life of the psycho & brute.Suck at summaries but good stuff.
1. Three Words

I'm alive! (swoons)

After being dead for like 7mos. I finally got hold of something new to post. I'll be updating the stories very soon. :-)

College is taking over my life and my hands are always full. :-(

Anyway, so for those past months I've been in love with the pairing **Shizaya** 3 seriously they are like meant to be you know. Sexual tension and stuff. :") i mean even the mangaka made a fanfic of them having hot sex alryt ;) 'nuff, SHIZAYA all the way.

So, I made this fluffy fanfiction :) **#They are alreay married here. K?**

Oh yeah follow me on tumblr! username is: **fyeahanimeloving** (post gifs, fanfiction, quotes and artworks there) If you saw this fanfic before there, yes that was me :) I posted it there first.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Psychopath and the brute and the rest of the Durarara characters. I would but I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>"Izaya, why did you marry me?"<strong>

"Oh, that's a lame question Shizu-chan. ** It's because you're the strongest man in Ikebukuro."**

"So you're telling me you married me because of my title?"

He nod but was clearly not listening, "**Ahh and you're well known**."

"So its because I am famous then?"

He continued. "**And you're one and only brother is a famous idol**." he was getting excited. "**So it means, he'll probably share his fortune with you**!"

He scowled. "Ah, so it is money then? I did not know you're** THAT **materialistic, and for heaven's sake you're loaded with cash."

A deadly glare. "I am not protozoan! And I am not finished yet!"

He sighed. "Fine, other reasons?"

He eyed him and shrugged. **"You're tall."**

"And so does a lot of people." He rolled his brown eyes, this is getting annoying, and he only wanted no expecting, one simple answer.

Instead, he is giving him many.

"Oy, Kadota's tall too. Why don't you marry him?"

"Cause he's I don't know kind of weird? And he is always on that van."

Long elegant and pale fingers started to drew circles on his shoulder.

"**Your body is built nicely too."**

"You said the same thing about Tom too. Ahhh… I get it you married me because I asked you first."

The loving touch turned into a hard smack. "Honestly, do you really have to oppose everything I say?"

"Go on." he sighed.

**"****And you look really, really hot in a bartender suit."** A wicked smirk was seen.

He raised an eyebrow, "So you want me for my sexy body?"

The smirked turned to a full grin. **"Uh-huh. And you're very handsome."**

"Hmmm… never thought of that." he frowned, but sounded amused and quite giddy.

"So looks does matter to you?"

** "****Of course."**

"There is a lot of good looking people around so why me? Why not Simon? He is tall too and quite has unique features."

"Shizu-chan, you're doing it again."

"What?"

"Opposing me."

"Oh."

**"****Anyway, I don't know Simon as well as I know you, you've chased me far too many times that we've I actually known you."**

"So you married me because we are sort of close?"

"Yes but…"

"You could have married Shinra; the two of you get along with each other positively."

He gasped. "What do you think Celty-san will do to me if that happens?"

The thought made him winced. "Then what about Kadota?"

"Told you, he is too weird and **NORMAL.**"

"Togusa?"

"I barely even see him much more **TALK TO HIM**."

"**So… I am the most suitable?"**

"**Well of course."**

The blonde, looked away hiding the smile and blush that crept his face.

"**Also, as long as I live, I won't ever let that poker-faced-Blondie chick take you away from me, got that?"** A dangerous voice.

"Jealous?"

He shakes his head, "Nope, Ikebukuro will just be too boring without you."

"Back to our topic," he clapped his hands excitedly, "It's because Mairu and Kururi likes you, so you'll be able to babysit them for me!"

He sweat dropped.

"And the fact that my father actually liked you was way over the top."

"Izaya."

"Yes?"

** "****Just tell me you love me."**

The raven haired man gaped at him.

** "****SAY IT."**

A pink tongue stuck out to him and he continued to rant…

** "****And you always make me laugh the hardest and cry the hardest. You also have this unpredictability that mesmerizes me for you can never be categorized as someone who is just **_**human**_**. You're special. And you spoil me…"**

Was it too difficult for him to utter three simple words?

** "****And you surprise me every time!"**

"Just admit that we got married because we love each other."

A dirty look was shot to him, "Shizu-chan, you do know action speaks louder than words?"

Yes, he knew that. He knew he loved sex- No I mean making love to him, but sometimes he just want to hear those three words from his pretty little mouth.

He looked like he wasn't going to say anything so he decided it was pointless.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He leaned in and captures his lips to kiss him goodnight and retreated to his side.

**"****Give up already? that is not the Shizu-chan, I know**."

He mumbled a whatever flea' it was better to sleep and dream about him telling him the words he longed to hear than listened to his meaningless chatter.

"Don't you want to know the real reason I married you?"

He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. _Trying to act as it was nothing, when it meant everything._

"**Three words." **Hazel brown eyes snapped open.

_ "__I…love…you?" _He guessed eagerly and hopefully.

He shook his head. He could see his smile, that rare beautiful smile, reserved for him. **Only.**

"No, Shizu-chan." he said softly, hugging him from the back.

"**We belong together."**

And he found himself smiling back, holding tightly the hands in his chest.

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

><p>That's it fluffy and all :)<p>

will be posting a sequel.

**please rate and review. :**


	2. Heiwajima Izaya

Hello again! :-) Phew I actually updated quite fast this time. :)

Thanks for those reviews!

*And yeah, in case if you're wondering and saw this post on tumblr, that was **ME**. :) no one else. The username is: **fyeahanimeloving  
><strong> I posted this earlier there like last May? since I've been hooked in tumblr, follow me there teehee :-) got some amazing things in there! :))

*Answers on the reviews will be at the bottom.

So, Izaya is here is pretty much a jealous bitch. :-) I only support** SHIZAYA** PAIRING. :-)

Disclaimer: So I don't own the psychopath and the Brute. If I could I would. But I cant, so I don't.

* * *

><p><strong> "Izaya what are you doing still awake? Its late."<strong>

An annoyed look appeared on the pale face,

"Say that again, but slower. It's. Late. Where have you been all this time?"

"Of course at work."

A snort. "Uh-huh and pigs fly and so does the sun rises on the south."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Like I will believe you."

A pissed voice, "Then it's not my problem."

Pale hands starts to pull him close, really close other times he'll be really turned on, "You smell of a woman."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. It's not Celty or Anri. Not even Ruri. Who is she?"

"Nobody."

Red eyes narrowed. "You also smell of mint."

"I was dozing off."

"And the woman?"

"Only a co-worker."

"I want her name, don't you dare lie,** I am an information broker**."

"Why is there a need to know anyway?"

"Why it is so hard for you to answer?"

"Because its annoying. With you, one question leads to another."

His eyes narrowed more. "That's because I am smart."

**"It's Vorona isn't it? The poker-faced blondie who likes to act like she's cool?."**

"Izaya…"

"You were with her earlier, weren't you?"

He sighed, damn he is too tired to argue. "So?"

"You shit! You did not even deny it!"

See, I know it's going to be so fucking annoying. "Please don't start, its nothing."

"My marriage is over! I will call Shinra immediately!"

"Nonsense!" He rolled his eyes. "Look, I know what you're thinking. But I swear you got it wrong and **Shinra is not even a lawyer!**"

"Oh, really? And I don't care if he is not a lawyer, I'll make him~"

"I'm not cheating on you and never will."

He crossed his thin arms across his chest. "Prove it."

"But there's nothing to prove! You're being ridiculous!"

"Am I not supposed to?_** Shizuo**_, you've been coming home late more and more these days!  
>And sometimes you just disappeared without telling me anything! I have a right to be suspicious!"<p>

The weight of his name made his heart skipped, "And you think I was cheating on you?"

"Who knows?"

"Get real, Izaya! You know committing with you is enough for my whole life, why would I need another?"

"I don't know. For sex? Maybe I don't satisfy you anymore~ maybe you wanted to try having sex with a woman, you're not contented with my body aren't you?"

"You know that is not true!"

_Definitely not, he stared at the raven black perfection on front of him and all he can think about is bed, or a couch or counter or just someplace he can get him laid._

"If you're not cheating on me," he pulled the collar of his vest. "Then what's this?"

He saw the red smudge. "Um…"

"Is that lipstick?"

"No, it's just–"

"Take off your shirt! Let's see what else she left you!"

"Izaya, calm down! You'll wake the neighbors!"

But long slender fingers is slowly clawing in his clothes. "Aha! Hickeys! If youre going to cheat don't forget to erase the evidence!"

An irritated scowl. "You're such a know-it-all. You tell me."

"Shizu-chan, you fucking cheater!"

"You really got me wrong!" He tugged his shirt down. "Look! You have the same thing, too!"

He followed his gaze and immediately shut up.

"Who's cheating now flea?"

He replied innocently. "Well, I know I'm not!"

"Same here!"

"Oh, yeah? What about the lipstick?"

"It's not a fucking lipstick!"

"I'm not blind, Shizu-chan!"

"Well, look and stare it again!"

"Blood?" He looked up at him, alarmed, and then noticed the cut on his jaw. "How did you–?

"Get this? You threw me your flick blade, don't you remember?" he answered annoyed.

He turned crimson. "I have a good reason to it!"

"Seeing me walking along side Anri is not a good reason for acting violent towards me! I'm your husband, for God's sake! Not some enemies!"

"Well, you guys look like you were all lovey dovey it really pissed me off!"

He felt a headache was coming. "We don't! We don't even talk, Fuck Flea I hate it when you're like this."

A glare. "And that's why you cheat?"

"For the last time: I'm not cheating on you!" He insisted, fighting the urge to suddenly grab something and throw him something. Hell, he was just too much.

"Then why were you with Vorona? No, don't tell me it's because of work! I'm not stupid! I know spending time together until two in the morning is hardly because of work!"

"But it is because of work and Tom is with us!"

"Like I don't know you! You're Shizuo, You're too kind, unmotivated, violent, and prefers to play with cats than work–"

"**and finds you an annoying flea but still is very much deeply, madly, passionately oh and crazily in love with one Izaya Orihara**." He fight the urge to blush.

He shut up.

Silence.

"Oh but wait, there is no Izaya Orihara, not anymore."

"Oh, right.** Heiwajima Izaya.**"

His pink lips curled into his trademark smirk.

"See, Heiwajima Izaya, there's no need to trouble yourself for being jealous. I know that cheating on you is like digging my own grave."

He laughed at last, evilly. "Very good Shizu-chan~ glad you see it my way."

The blonde smirked, **"You and Me. Bed now."**

* * *

><p>There you have it! :D another tooth aching fluffiness!<p>

Weiradaholic: Yup that was me :-) fyeahanimeloving

Luna Takmarie: Yup :-) its in Japanese, I'll try to get the URL and post it here. :) Thanks.


End file.
